Beryllium
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Sometimes Blaine likes to trace random words onto Kurt's back. A Klaine drabble series.
1. Periodic Table

**_Author's notes_****:** So, I originally posted this on Tumblr, but then I was all, 'why not make this into a drabble series?' SO! This is going to be a prompt series, inspired by one (or two...or three) word prompts. If you have any prompts that you want to send my way, drop a PM or a review by me and I'll write them! I hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Glee...

I'm depressed now...

* * *

_Prompt - Periodic Table:_

_

* * *

_

Kurt knew that Blaine was a geek, and he loved that about him – most of the time, but this... Maybe this was a _little_ bit too geeky, even for his tastes.

_Beryllium,_ the first note said.

He'd found it stuffed in one of his coat pockets, and he could tell from the handwriting that it was Blaine's. At first, he'd just rolled his eyes at the fact that his boyfriend's nerd side was showing again, but when he pulled out his history book and found a small, crumbled piece of paper that read,

_MO, but minus letters 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10, _he started getting confused.

After history, when he opened his locker to pull out his math book, he found a note that said _Praseodymium_ and _Oxygen_. He sighed and then looked around, trying to see if he could spot Blaine somewhere in the hall.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Putting the note in his pocket with the others, be figured that he'd just see Blaine at lunch. But, when he got to lunch an hour later, Blaine was still nowhere to bee seen. Instead, when he was paying for his lunch, the cashier handed him a piece of paper with an odd look on her face.

"I don't know, kid," she said when he raised an eyebrow at her.

Instead of trying to get anything out of her, he took the paper and made his way over to his normal table. When he read it, he found,

_Mt_, _but only the beginning letter_.

He was still staring at it when Mercedes sat down beside him. "Hey," she said, sliding_ another_ piece of paper over to him. "Your boyfriend told me to give this to you."

_Dubnium, but only the first letter._

As well as,

_Astatine, and Ne, but only letter number 2._

He looked up at Mercedes, but she just shrugged. "Don't ask me," she said, taking a bite of her tots.

Kurt completely forgot about the notes until after school, when he decided to make his quick stop to his locker before Glee started. When he opened it, he found a printed out copy of the periodic table of elements sitting on top of his music binder. He stared at it for a while, before it clicked. Grabbing the paper, he ran to the library as fast as he could.

Twenty minutes later, although he was late _and _interrupting one of Rachel's many rants about what solo would be good for her to sing, Kurt burst into the room and tackled Blaine in a hug and kissed him full on the lips.

A piece of paper fell from his hands, and Mercedes bent to pick it up. She read it and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

_Beryllium – _Be

_MO, but minus letters 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 - _M and Y

_Praseodymium – _Pr

_Oxygen - _O

_Mt_, _but only the beginning letter - _M

_Dubnium, but only the first letter_ – D

_Astatine – _At

_Ne, but only letter number 2 – _E

Be My Prom Date

* * *

**_More author's notes_:**

I hope you enjoyed the fluff! And, if you want to prompt something, go for it! (I think I have decided that I really like writing drabbles. They're fun)

Oh, and you can even prompt me on my tumblr. The link is in my profile, so...

Yup!

...I feel light and fluffy right now...

-wanders off to find candy, completely ignoring the fact that it's early in the morning-

UO


	2. Soft

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own. Sadly.

* * *

_Prompt - Soft_

* * *

"Hey, babe, I'm home."

Blaine closed the door quickly, placed his briefcase on the ground, kicked off his shoes, and shook his head, trying to get as much rain water out of his hair as he could. "It's really coming down out there," he said as he slid his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack.

"Yeah, the weather report said that it would rain all day tomorrow as well," Kurt's voice came from the kitchen. "I'll pull the umbrellas out of the closet before we go to bed."

Blaine 'hmm'd his response as he made his way to the kitchen. When he reached it he leaned against the doorway, smiling as he gave himself a moment to just stare at his boyfriend.

Kurt had one of Blaine's sweatshirts (one of Blaine's bigger sweatshirts) on, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and had his hands deep in soapy water.

"You know," Blaine said, not even bothering to keep the smile from showing on his face. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would _willingly_ wash dishes by hand."

Kurt turned his head to look at him and smiled. "The dishwasher is broken again," he said, sighing a little as he went back to the dishes. "We don't really have any other clean ones either, and I thought you would appreciate all of the _hard_ work I put into washing them."

Blaine laughed and walked forward until he was right behind Kurt's back, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist.

Kurt pulled his hands out of the water. "I'm serious. This soap is going to make my hands crack like no other, and you know how much I like having soft hands."

Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on Kurt's exposed neck. Kurt shivered slightly. "Hmm," Blaine said, placing more kissing on the soft skin. "I do know how much you love your soft hands. I rather like them as well."

"Then could you help me? So that the soap doesn't permanently damage them?"

"The soap isn't going to permanently damage your hands, silly."

"Oh really?"

Blaine sighed and turned Kurt around, planting a kiss on Kurt's lips. "Really," he whispered against his mouth. "Trust me, and if, for some reason your skin does crack, I'll buy you that insanely expensive lotion you love so much, okay?"

Kurt hummed against his mouth. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Oh, and is that the only reason?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Oh no. There are _plenty _of other reasons."

Blaine leaned forward the last few centimeters and kissed Kurt deeply. "Of course there are."

Kurt laughed into the kiss. "I can show you," he said against Blaine's mouth.

"Oh, well that's just way too tempting to say no to."

And, forgetting the dishes (and the need to pull out the umbrellas), Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand into their bedroom.

[*]*[*]

When Blaine woke up the next morning, the rain was still going strong outside, and Kurt's hands were still as soft as ever. Smiling, Blaine reached over Kurt's side and ran his hand down Kurt's arm to his hands, loving the feel of the soft skin underneath his fingertips. With a small moan, Kurt shifted slightly and muttered a soft, and slightly muffled, "Good morning."

Blaine leaned down and planted a kiss on Kurt's bare shoulder. "Good morning, baby."

"Is it still raining?"

"Yes."

Kurt pushed backwards a little bit until his back connected fully with Blaine's chest. "Are my hands still soft?"

Blaine grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. "Very soft."

Kurt hummed. "And you still love me?"

Blaine leaned over his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Always."

* * *

**_Author's notes:_** So, here's another random drabble, given to me by a friend.

I hope that you enjoyed, and if you have a word prompt or if you would like to see something specific written, let me know!

I feel all happy now.

Even though it's raining/snowing outside.

Yeah.

UO


	3. Klisses and Kluddles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.**_  
_**

* * *

Prompt – Kluddles and klisses

* * *

Kurt was adorable when he was just waking up, Blaine thought.

In the summer, when the heat liked to skyrocket, he had learned that his boyfriend was prone to taking naps in the shade. Blaine had found this out when he'd come over to ask if Kurt wanted to go to the library with him and had found him laying out on his lawn, a parasol propped open over him, his legs curled up next to him and his sunglasses falling off of his face. It had been so adorable that Blaine had taken a (secret) picture with his phone and made it his background picture before waking him up gently.

And so, when he pulled up into the Hummel driveway and Burt directed him to the backyard, Blaine had a pretty good idea of what he would be met with when he walked into the backyard. And he wasn't disappointed.

Kurt had fallen asleep underneath a tree, a book laying open beside him. Blaine allowed his heart to swell as he got down on his knees and crawled over to his boyfriend. When he was right up next to him, he leaned over and planted a few kisses on Kurt's face before gathering his sleeping boyfriend in his arms and sighing happily.

"Hey, babe," he whispered, planting kiss after kiss on Kurt's neck. "Time to wake up."

Kurt stirred slightly and let out a small 'hmm' sound before turning around in Blaine's arms and opening his eyes. "Hi," he muttered.

Blaine's smiled widened. "Hey," he said, leaning down and kissing Kurt's lips twice. "Long day?"

Kurt nodded. "I got up early to help my dad finish the work on one of his cars so that he could come home early; he's taking Carole out on a surprise dinner date tonight."

"Well, aren't you such a nice person to do that for your dad."

"I am rather nice, aren't I?"

Blaine let out a small chuckle and kissed Kurt again. This time, Kurt was more awake and he responded to the kiss slowly. "Hmm," he said as he pulled away, tracing Kurt's cheek with his finger. "That you are."

Kurt sighed and turned around in Blaine's arms more so he was completely facing him. "What are you up to today? I didn't think you were coming over today."

Blaine shrugged. "My parents are out, and the house had nothing interesting to do, so I thought I'd surprise you."

Kurt leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I like this surprise."

"I should surprise you more often, huh?"

"Yes, you should."

Was it possible to be addicted to happiness? Blaine was pretty sure that it was, and he leaned down again to place many repetitive kisses on Kurt's lips in a row.

Kurt hummed again. "You're in a good mood today, huh?"

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I am. You have that effect on me."

"Well, now I feel all powerful."

"Don't abuse it, babe."

Kurt snickered. "Oh, I plan on abusing it at every opportunity that I get."

They laid there, cuddling, for a few minutes in silence. Then Kurt spoke up. "So, what did you want to do?"

Blaine glanced down at Kurt. "Well, I had planned on asking if you wanted to go to the mall, but," he drew off and kissed Kurt again. "I think that staying here and cuddling is what I want to do now."

Kurt smiled and nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck. "Good, because I don't plan on moving any time soon."

_Good, _Blaine thought as he closed his eyes, letting the wind blow over him and Kurt. "I don't either," he whispered to Kurt, and then he allowed himself to slip off into sleep.

* * *

BUT~

_There's only _

Ta,

UO


	4. Tissues

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Glee.**_  
_**

* * *

_**Prompt: **_Tissues.

* * *

Allergies _sucked._

Like, they really, _really_ sucked.

Today was his first summer date with Blaine (and yeah, it was _important_) and he couldn't enjoy it because he was sneezing every ten seconds. _Stupid_ pollen, he thought as he searched through his car for his handy box of tissues.

"I know that I put a box in here this morning before I left," he muttered, before he bent down to see if they'd somehow slid underneath a seat.

He popped back up very empty handed five seconds later and huffed.

Then he sneezed.

And then he sneezed twice more.

Then he pouted, because seriously? "Really, allergies? Really..."

In response he sneezed. Again.

When Blaine walked out of his house, picnic basket in hand, he found his boyfriend leaning back against his seat, slumped and with his arms folded, an adorable pout on his lips. Before he could say anything, Kurt sneezed, then sighed and slumped down again.

"Ah," he said simply.

"Just _ah_? I mean, I wanted to be able to enjoy this day, but _nooo_, Mr. Allergy thought it would be great for me to-"

He sneezed, but continued like nothing had happened. "- have to sneeze every few seconds. It's not just an _ah_."

Blaine laughed, then reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a box of tissues and held the out to Kurt. Kurt's eyes lit up and he snatched the box with greedy hands. "Oh my god, thank you!"

Blaine smiled at him, "You're welcome," then buckled his seat belt and waited. "So, are we going?"

Kurt waved a hand at him absentmindedly. "Yeah, in a minute. One's coming on, and I'm going to be _ready_."

Blaine snickered, then leaned over and placed a few kisses on Kurt's neck.

"Ooh, that feels-"

He sneezed.

"Well, it felt good. Just thought you should know so that you can _totally _keep doing that."

"Maybe after the picnic...?" Blaine said, pointing to the road that they were supposed to be driving on.

Kurt nodded. "Oh, yeah."

He started the car and they began to head their way to their destination. A few minutes into the ride, Kurt tilted his head and asked, "Why did you happen to have a box of tissues with you?"

In response, Blaine sneezed.

Kurt let a small smile appear on his face. "Oh."

"An _oh_, Kurt? Really? Just an _oh_? I really wanted to be able to enjoy this day, but I just keep _sneezing_."

Kurt slapped his shoulder and his boyfriend laughed. "Go ahead, make fun of me."

Blaine fished inside the basket for a moment before he pulled out a bottle of cough medicine. "Don't worry, I came prepared."

And Kurt had never loved him more.

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "You're awesome, did you know that?"

Blaine shrugged, but followed Kurt's lips as Kurt leaned away. "So I've been told."

They smiled at each other-

And sneezed.

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**Wow.

I haven't updated this in a while, even though this drabble has just been sitting on my computer. Huh...

BUT I UPDATED! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THIS SERIES! YAY!

So, here is my ask for PROMPTS, because the prompts you guys give are awesome, and I love them. You can prompt in a review, pm, or you can go to my tumblr and do it there (the link is in my profile). You guys are amazing!

(and I'm still on an I Love You high. I just love these boys so much.)

UO


	5. Movie Night

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Glee.**_  
_**

* * *

**Prompt – Movie Night**

* * *

"Babe..."

Kurt let out a moan and rolled over onto his side, pulling the body long pillow closer to him and nuzzling into it. He felt the bed shift and a kiss being placed on top of his head.

"Okay, now I'm jealous of a pillow. Can you stop hugging it like it's me and watch the movie with me?"

Kurt shook his head and rolled his face to the side so that he could look up at Blaine's face. "No," he said softly. "It's warm and it's comfy, and it's soft."

Blaine spluttered. "But _I'm_ also all of those things!"

Kurt rolled away again. "No, you're not. You're complaining; my pillow doesn't do that."

Blaine sighed, but then a smirk appeared on his face and he crawled over Kurt and began planting kisses on Kurt's exposed skin. "Babe... _Baby_. I brought over _So I Married an Ax Murderer, _and also _Minority Report. _I also brought all of the _X-Men, Pirates,_ and _Inception_. Do those sound better than your pillow now?"

Kurt let out a muffled 'maybe' and Blaine sighed again.

"I brought over _Repo! The Genetic Opera_ like you asked-"

Kurt shot up, twisted around and tackled Blaine in a hug. "Okay, let's watch the movies then!"

Blaine let his eyebrow rise slightly. "I can't believe that a musical about a man repossessing people's organs is what got you to let go of your pillow."

"Have you _heard_ Anthony Stewart Head sing? He's _amazing!_"

Blaine let out a laugh, and then pulled Kurt down for a kiss. "Okay, okay, I'll put it on."

Kurt smiled at him as he got up from the bed. "If you hurry I'll snuggle with you."

Blaine had never put a DVD in faster than he did then. After he grabbed the remote he climbed back onto the bed and pulled Kurt to him. "How was your week?"

Kurt sighed as the pre-movie commercials came on. "Same old, same old. Helped my dad at the garage, attempted to teach Finn how to fix a car engine; that boy is _hopeless. _Listened to Rachel go on and on about the part she got in the community summer play... Much like last week? What about you?"

Blaine frowned. "I worked. Like usual."

Kurt turned his attention back to the tv. "This summer is not turning out to be as exciting as I thought it would."

"I agree. Well, at least we have movie night Friday's to look forward to." Blaine trailed off. "So, how come the house is empty?"

"Party at Rachel's."

"And you didn't want to go?"

"Do you _remember_ the last time we went to a party at Rachel's?"

Blaine bit his lip, then reached over and tilted Kurt's head in his direction. He planted six repetitive kisses on Kurt's lips then whispered. "Forgive me for being an idiot?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just watch the movie."

As Blaine turned his attention back to the movie a thought struck him. "Have you been thinking about the last Rachel Party today? Is that why you asked me to bring over funny or violent movies?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe... I was mostly thinking about our fight. I really am sorry about what I said."

Blaine began to run a hand through Kurt's hair and hummed. "Me too. But it's in the past now." He glanced back up at the screen just in time to see a girl get her throat slashed. He winced. "Um..."

"Movie change please?"

"_Thank you_."

Blaine stood up and help out two movies. "_Pirates_ or _Inception_."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, thinking. "_Inception. _I kind of want to stare at JGL for a while to get the blood out of my mind."

"Deal."

Blaine reclaimed his spot as the big spoon and took the bag of popcorn along with him. He had barely wrapped his arms around Kurt when his boyfriend squirmed out of his grasp and wrapped himself around his pillow. "Oh, come one, Kurt!"

"You have popcorn now. You don't need me."

Putting the popcorn down, Blaine held up his hands. "Look! No more popcorn! Can I please hold you now?"

Not letting go of the pillow, Kurt shuffled backwards until his back was pressed against Blaine's chest. "Better?"

"Better," Blaine replied, his arms also going around Kurt and the pillow.

They watched the movie in silence until, ten minutes later, Blaine spoke up. "This pillow is _soft._"

Kurt just smiled.

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**MOVIES. I like movie nights!

And I have one of Kurt's pillows. The body length ones? They _rock_.

I hope that you enjoyed! If you want something written, put it in a review or pm, or you can go to my tumblr (the link is in my profile) and put it in my ask box!

Love,

UO


	6. Water Fight

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Glee.**_  
_**

* * *

_**Prompt – water fight**_

**Prompt from **GleekHolly97_**  
**_

* * *

Their day started with one remark and a few demands that had come out of Kurt's mouth when Blaine had pulled up in his driveway to pick him up for their date that day:

"_Blaine, your car is filthy. We need to clean it_. _Go into the garage and get those two red buckets in the corner while I go change. And grab the hose while you're at it, please._"

They hadn't ended up going on their date to the movies and a drive to the park, where Blaine had planned to be childish and push Kurt on the swings. At the moment, though, Blaine's thoughts weren't really focused on how it had _started_ and what they had missed and not done, but more towards what it had _led_ to. And by what it led to was him wearing some of Kurt's shorts and a plain shirt (when Kurt had come out, he's exclaimed, "Kurt, you own casual clothes!" to which Kurt had smacked him on the arm playfully), and Kurt in his swim trunks and a white T-shirt. Said T-shirt was now soaked through, giving Blaine a _lovely_ view of his boyfriend's chest. And _boy,_ was Kurt's chest a wonderful, _wonderful _thing.

He was pulled out of his staring when a shot of water his him squarely on the face. "Ku- Kurt!" He spluttered, ducking to the right and taking a few quick steps to get out of the way of the water. "What was that for?" He called out, wiping water from his eyes.

Kurt aimed the hose down at the ground, his face the picture of pure innocence. "What was what, Blaine?"

"You, blasting me with water. What was that?"

Kurt shrugged and turned the hose back to the car. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said in a sing-song voice. He put the hose down, kinked it, and walked over to where the bucket of soapy water was sitting. He reached down and took the sponge out, intending to go back to cleaning the car after he'd had his fun, but as soon as he'd turned around, his face was met with water from the hose; he could hear Blaine laughing when the water finally vanished from his body. "Blaine!"

"What?" His boyfriend laughed, tossing the hose to the ground.

Kurt smiled over at him. "We still have the car to finish," he said, tossing the sponge over to Blaine. "And I want to get it done before we have lunch; I'm getting hungry, so let's hurry up and finish." He walked over to pick up the hose. "You scrub and I'll wash off, okay?"

His answer was the sponge being tossed into his face. He let it drop as he reached up to wipe the soap away from his eyes. "Blaine!"

Blaine didn't answer him and he couldn't look out of his eyes at the moment, so he was rather surprised to see his boyfriend holding the bucket of soap.

"No," he said firmly. "No," he repeated as Blaine started walking closer to him. "No, Blaine! No!" He yelled out, unable to stop the laugh from coming into his voice, gripping the hose tighter as he turned his head and most of his body away as Blaine tossed the contents of the bucket at him. He spluttered as the soapy water hit him squarely in the face and he almost dropped the hose. Blaine's laughter echoed around him, and Kurt couldn't help but smile too. He heard footsteps coming in his direction and a few seconds later felt Blaine's fingers brush away the soap from his eyes; Blaine's lips landed on his cleaned and soap free eyelids not even a second later. "You're going to get it," he said, still laughing.

"Oh, really?"

Kurt stopped talking and let Blaine listen. Eventually, Blaine's smile fell as he listened to the running hose that Kurt was holding in his hand.

"Oh," he said dumbly.

"Yeah, _oh_." He gave his boyfriend a smirk. "I'd run, sweetie."

Blaine sighed. "Can I have a kiss first?" he asked, a small pout forming on his lips.

Blaine looked so much like a kicked puppy that Kurt couldn't resist. He leaned forward and pulled Blaine in close, their lips just barely brushing against each other. He pulled away, though, before they could get into an _actual_ kiss. The pout on Blaine's face made him snicker as he held up the hose for emphasis. "Okay, _now_ start running."

Blaine turned and bolted in the opposite direction, and he yelled out as Kurt aimed the hose at him and began running after him, "That was _so_ not a proper kiss!"

"You didn't deserve a proper kiss after tossing the soapy water on me!" He called back, pressing his thumb against the head of the hose so that it sprayed father; Blaine's yelp as the water hit him caused a huge smile to appear on his face. He continued to chase after his boyfriend as they ran around the car; eventually, Blaine picked up the other bucket and tossed the contents at Kurt again, who dropped the hose and tripped forward, laughing as Blaine caught him and they both fell to the ground, their combined laughter uncontainable.

Shaking his head, Kurt pushed himself up, then let out a yelp as Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Don't move," he whispered, still laughing softly. "You're comfortable."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that I'm comfortable, Blaine."

Blaine reached up and ran a hand through Kurt's soapy hair. "You actually are," he said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. "And you look _so _hot right now."

Kurt frowned. "I look... _hot?_"

Blaine nodded. "_So_ hot."

Kurt rested his arms on Blaine's chest, crossing them and laying his head down on them so that he could look at his boyfriend, happy and content. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine moved the hand that was running through Kurt's hair to the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. Kurt hummed into it, using his arms to pull him up Blaine's chest a bit. Eventually they pulled away, both smiling at each other.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, leaning up to press kisses all over Kurt's face.

His heart racing like it did every time he heard those words, Kurt leaned into the gentle kisses, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face, Kurt said back, "I love you too."

Blaine continued to kiss him, moving from his cheek to his ear, to his temple, his nose, then over to his other cheek and eventually his lips. Kurt pulled away, laughing. "Okay, as much as I'd love to lay here and kiss you, we really _do_ have to finish cleaning your car."

Blaine frowned, his left hand coming up to caress Kurt's cheek. "But I'm having _fun_ doing this."

"I know, me too, but your car had 'WASH ME' written on it six times, and we can't eat until we're done. But," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "My dad is gone until at least ten tonight, Carole is working the night shift, Finn is spending the weekend at Rachel's... We have the entire house to _ourselves_, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Let's get the car finished, then."

Kurt smiled, leaned down to kiss him again, then stood up and helped pull Blaine up. "Let's," he said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand as he pulled him to the car. Once they reached the car, he turned around and pulled Blaine into a heated kiss, his tongue slipping out and running along Blaine's lower lip. Blaine let out a muffled sound that sounded a lot like Kurt's name, then kissed back just as passionately. They kissed like that for a few minutes, but eventually they stopped, Kurt nipping at Blaine's lower lip as he pulled away. "Teaser for later," he muttered, before letting Blaine go completely to reach for the hose, only to find that it was gone and in Blaine's hand.

"Let's get started," he said brightly and slightly breathlessly, pointing the hose at the soapy car.

It took them less than ten minutes to finish cleaning the car, and not even a half hour to have lunch; they were up in Kurt's room by twelve forty, having started the car at noon. All in all, it was the best summer day that both Blaine and Kurt had had yet.

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**OH HEY GUYS. LOOK AT ME, BEING A GOOD AUTHOR AND UPDATING STUFF. I feel proud!

I'm really sorry that this update is late! I've actually had it written for a while, but I forgot that I had written it. Oops. My memory is _awful _at times!

FROM NOW ON, THE UPDATES FOR THIS STORY WILL NOT TAKE SO LONG, I PROMISE. I've set out a day where I'm going to write all of the prompts I get for this story, then I'll post those throughout the week, so my askbox on Tumblr is open (my tumblr is **universaloverlordess . tumblr . com**, wheee!), as well as prompts in reviews for this story! If you want something written, go ahead and leave one!

I hope that you enjoyed it!

Love,

UO


	7. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Glee.

* * *

_**Prompt – Surprise**_! By Anon on tumblr.

* * *

"_Sixty...five...pages_," was the first thing that popped out of Kurt's mouth once Blaine had answered the phone with an enthusiastic '_Hey, love_," all the while hoping to _god_ that Kurt hadn't figured out what Blaine's surprise had been for him.

"Uh, _what_?"

There was a sound of rustling and then Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. "_That paper I have to write on the opera I didn't see, as well as analyze the score for said opera, remember that assignment?"_

Blaine hummed out an affirmative as he moved off of the path he had been on to cross the street. "Yeah, I remember. You were mad because your professor said that if you couldn't go see the opera, you had to write a paper on the opera."

"_Well, I couldn't go to the stupid opera – there was a choir rehearsal that I couldn't miss, and so when I went to print out the score for the first part of the opera, it was sixty five pages. It cost me _five_ dollars to do a homework assignment. FIVE DOLLARS, Blaine! I could have done two loads of laundry with that money!"_

Blaine let out a loud laugh, which also blocked the sound of the cars passing him. Only, it wasn't loud enough to block out most of them.

"_Are you out for a walk?"_

"Uh, yeah."

"_Wow, Blaine. You're out on a walk? Wow._"

"Hey! I do take walks sometimes! Now, tell me about this assignment that was sixty five pages to print?"

"_Oh _god,_ Blaine! It's horrible! Beethoven just should not have written operas. They were _horrible. _The music isn't bad – it's _Beethoven_ – but the play was just-"_

He let Kurt ramble, because a rambling Kurt meant that his boyfriend wouldn't be paying attention to the sounds of the streets around Blaine. From the train station, it was a fifteen minute walk to the off campus apartment that Kurt was living in, which meant that in exactly twenty seconds, he'd be turning the corner to see where his boyfriend lived.

It hadn't been easy to convince his parents to let him go visit Kurt (to spend the week with him, actually) during his school break, but since Blaine had told them of his plans _after_ he'd already bought the tickets to go, there really wasn't much they could do about it. He'd coordinated the trip with Kurt's roommate, who was a pretty nice guy. The roommate was taking off for the week to see his girlfriend, and the other two had ended up doing a two week project out of state, so he and Kurt would have the apartment to themselves. Which would end up being _awesome_, if Blaine had to admit to himself.

Kurt's apartment wasn't nice looking on the outside, but it had two bedrooms with double beds and a rather nice kitchen and living room. It was on the third level, so Blaine had to drag his bags up the staircase, but he knew that all of his _hard effort_ would be worth it.

In his ear, Kurt was still rambling about the stupidity of his assignment. Unable to keep his grin from his face, Blaine interrupted him with ringing the doorbell.

"_Oh, hold on, Blaine. There's someone at the door. I swear, if this is John's ex-girlfriend I swear I'm going to-_" There was some stumbling, a curse, but then Blaine could hear the footsteps coming from both the phone and the apartment. "_She just needs to know that when he said that they were done, they were _do-"

It was at that point that Kurt had opened the door. His phone promtply fell from his hands as he stared, wide eyed at his boyfriend, who in turn hung up his phone, bent down to retrieve Kurt's phone, then stand up and place a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Hey you," Blaine said softly, marveling at Kurt's open expression.

"_Blaine?"_

"That's me!" He exclaimed happily, dropping his bag and holding his arms out. "Surprise!"

"Oh my _god_," Kurt breathes out as he rushes forward, pulling Blaine into one of the _best_ hugs in existence. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I heard from Kevin that you only have two classes this week, and McKinley is out for the next two weeks, so I'm moving in for the week," he said, pressing kisses up and down Kurt's neck. _Wow_, he'd missed this more than he'd thought.

"So that's why Kevin suddenly up and left?"

"I'd assume so. At least, that's what he told me."

He really did want to just stand there and hold Kurt, but it was winter and the wind was blowing, so when he let out a rather violent shiver, Kurt pulled away. "Let's get you inside, okay?"

Blaine bent down to grab his bags, then took Kurt's offered hand and allowed himself to be led inside. The apartment looked like it had the last time Blaine had visited, the only difference was the My Chemical Romance music that was blasting from Kurt's room. "You really were mad at that paper, huh?"

Kurt hummed next to him, then pulled Blaine's bag from his shoulder and gave his boyfriend a passionate kiss. "I'm not going to be working on my assignment anymore tonight. I have a boyfriend to love."

Blaine's grin as he was pulled into Kurt's bedroom was _huge_. This really had been one of his best ideas _ever_.

* * *

_**Author's notes:** _Kurt's assignment was inspired by an assignment that I had to do. I had to either go see the opera _Fidelio_ or write a HUGE paper on it, as well as analyze the music score from the first half of the opera. I ended up seeing the opera – my friend couldn't, so when we went to the library to print out the score, it was sixty five pages long.

And it cost, like, ten dollars to print out. Boy, was I glad that I ended up seeing the opera!

Anyway, I'll get to the rest of the prompts soon (I have them all in a list :D) but real life has been killing me for a while. I hope that you enjoyed!

Lots of love,

UO


	8. Ironic

**_Disclaimer_**_: _

* * *

**Title: **Ironic

* * *

"Oh, god, it's so _weird_ to be back here," Kurt said, his arm linked with Blaine's as they walked into the Lima Bean for the first time since Kurt had returned home for the summer from New York. He leaned over and placed a kiss near Blaine's ear. "Did you come here a lot during the year?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, not really. Kinda felt empty without you here, you know?"

Kurt nodded. "Hey, how about you get us a seat and I'll get our orders."

Blaine grinned, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. "Can we-"

"I'll get us a cookie to split, okay?"

"Fantastic!"

The line really wasn't that long, and before Kurt knew it, he was standing at the front of the line, pulling out his wallet to pay. "So, I'll have a..." However, he drew off what he was saying once he saw who was manning the counter. An uncontrollable smirk grew on his face. "Well, well, well..."

Standing at the register, in khaki's and a Lima Bean apron, was none other than Sebastian Smythe.

_Oh. My. God,_ Kurt thought to himself, having a momentary flashback to when he was seventeen, sitting across from Sebastian and listening to Sebastian talk: _At the end of the year I'll have Blaine and a nationals trophy, and you'll have khaki's and a Lima Bean apron._

Resisting the urge to start laughing right then and there, Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. _Oh, this is lovely._

He took a step forward, bent down slightly and caught Sebastian's full gaze_. _"Hi there, Sebastian," Kurt said cheekily. "How's life going for you?" Now, Kurt had grown up a lot while in New York, learning to live by himself and take care of everything by himself, but for this occasion, he allowed himself to be kind of childish.

Sebastian was frowning. "It's just a summer job," he said, his fists clenching.

"Uh-huh," Kurt said, opening up his wallet. "Well, then I'll have a medium drip, a grande non-fat mocha, as well as one of the giant cookies – _to split_," he said, glancing over his shoulder at Blaine, who winked at him.

Sebastian let out an annoyed sound as he took Kurt's money and made the order. Four minutes later, Kurt smiled widely at him as he took his and Blaine's orders, said,"Have a nice life, Sebastian," and headed towards the table where Blaine was sitting. Blaine took the cookie and his coffee, then kissed him happily on the cheek once he'd sat down.

With a smile, Kurt's eyes slid over to where Sebastian was glaring at them, his heart dancing with happiness.

_God_, his life was _fantastic!_

* * *

I'd double check your drink, if I were you, Kurt...

I wrote this after the scene from Hold on to Sixteen, the Lima Bean scene with Sebastian. And then I needed to have Sebastian crushed. In a way. SO I WROTE THIS. I'm happy with this. :

WELL, let me know what you thought!

Love,

UO


	9. Lost Phone

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Glee.

* * *

**Prompt –**Lost phone

**Prompt by - wordscanfuckingkillyou**

* * *

"I... I can't find my phone," he said, glancing around the room to see if he could spot it somewhere on the ground. Beside him, Blaine shifted on his spot, and Kurt could see him looking around as well. "I swear that I put it on your bedside table, but..." He looked back over at the table, where his phone wasn't but his tank top certainly was.

"Well," Blaine said, moving back to his original position and reaching out with his arms to wrap them around Kurt's waist and pull him back down on to the bed. "We'll have to find it later, I guess," he finished, placing kisses all over Kurt's stomach.

"But I have to check in with my dad," Kurt said, closing his eyes as he let his upper body fall back against the pillows. "At least within the hour, or something."

"Or something," Blaine repeated, moving his kisses up towards Kurt's chest as he spoke. "I like it when my parents are gone for the weekend and you can spend the _entire_ weekend here with me."

Kurt hummed, then pulled Blaine up for a quick kiss. "Yeah, me too."

They kissed lazily for a while, basking in the after glow from the rather frantic sex that they'd had once Kurt had arrived at Blaine's house. But eventually, Kurt pulled away. Blaine gave him a pout.

"I need to find my phone."

"Oh god," Blaine said, his head falling down to Kurt's neck; he sighed, then latched on to the skin there, sucking lazily.

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, trying to make his voice sound annoyed but failing miserably. "I need to... _Blaine_."

Blaine pulled away, grinning up at him. "Yes?"

Kurt frowned. "I need to find my phone."

Blaine let out a sigh, then nodded, pulling away. "Okay, okay."

Kurt placed a quick peck on Blaine's cheek, then slipped out of the bed, grabbed the first pair of pants that he saw on the ground (which happened to be Blaine's; Kurt could tell because not only did they smell like him, but they were too short), and began to search. He flipped over their clothes that had been tossed everywhere in their frenzy to get naked, sighing every time he picked up a piece of clothing and his phone wasn't under it.

"Babe, I found it," Blaine suddenly called out, and Kurt's head shot up from the other side of the bed.

"How did it get over there?" he asked as he hopped up onto the bed and crawled over towards where Blaine was leaning over the side of the bed. "I _swear_ that I put it on the other table..."

"No," Blaine said as he pulled back and handed Kurt his phone. He laid back down, then drew Kurt to him, his hands running up and down his boyfriend's leg. He stopped his hand at where Kurt's thigh began to curve into his ass and rubbed. "I think that you tossed it this way when I was taking your shirt off."

"Oh," Kurt said. He let his eyes flutter shut as Blaine began to place kisses over his face. "I should... I should call my dad now that I've – that I've found it."

"You should," Blaine agreed, slowly moving down Kurt's body with his kisses.

"I _really_ should," he said, mostly to himself as he felt Blaine's hands slipped underneath the pants. He let Blaine continue with his kisses, then sighed and tossed his phone away from them. "Oh, screw it," he said as he pulled Blaine back up and met him in a heated kiss.

He had plenty of time to call his dad, and this time he knew where he'd tossed his phone.

Sort of.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_OH HEY LOOK I UPDATED SOMETHING! THE END OF THE WORLD CAME EARLY!

I don't really have an excuse expect for the fact that I had MASSIVE writers block, and then ~ideas, and then I began working on a fic with my good friend, and then more ~ideas, and yeah. That's about it.

Love and forgive me?

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it, and if you have a prompt, leave it, and if you want, leave a review too.

HAVE A HAPPY FIRST MONTH IN 2012! EAT LOTS OF SUGARY ITEMS!

UO


	10. Five Short Drabbles

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Glee.

* * *

**Trace**

Sometimes Blaine likes to trace random words onto Kurt's back after they've come down from orgasm and are basking in the after glow with each other.

He'll place slow, loving kisses up and down Kurt's naked back, then press the tip of his pointer finger against the skin. He'll sometimes draw things - circles, triangles, happy faces. Other times he'll trace words into the skin - words like _you're beautiful_, _precious, darling, _and _I love you_.

He likes making Kurt guess at what he's written on Kurt's back, and when Kurt gets them right, Blaine rewards him with a kiss. Kurt doesn't always get them right, but Blaine pretends he does, just so he can kiss him.

.

.

**Sick**

When Blaine get sick, Kurt shows up randomly with four movies, soup, a heating blanket, and a mini TV. He tucks Blaine in with the heating blanket, sets up the TV in Blaine's room, then starts a movie so that Blaine is occupied while he makes the soup.

He brings the soup up with a tray, then sits Blaine up and lets him eat. They cuddle together once the soup and tray is gone, Kurt running his fingers through Blaine's mess of hair.

Blaine doesn't like getting sick, but he thinks that he'll be able to get used to it.

.

.

**Candy**

Blaine shouldn't be allowed to have candy, Kurt realizes the day after Halloween.

There hadn't been many children that had stopped by Blaine's house (probably because the size of his house was enough to scare any one away), so Blaine had taken it upon himself to 'take care' of the left over candy.

One hour later, and Blaine was literally bouncing off the walls. _Be calm, Kurt_, he told himself as Blaine dashed past him, pausing only long enough to grab Kurt in his arms, then dip him as he kissed his boyfriend passionately. _What comes up must come down_.

And Blaine did come down, two hours later - with a stomach ache and no sympathy from his boyfriend. "But... But _Kurt_-"

"You brought this upon yourself, Blaine," Kurt said as his hands became traitors and pulled Blaine to him. "Let's go lay down on your bed."

"No more candy for me," Blaine said as they trudged up to his room.

"Sure," Kurt said, and sure enough, two days later, he caught his boyfriend snacking on a chocolate bar during Glee.

_Oh well,_ he thought as Blaine reached over and fed him a piece. _He's still cute, hyped up on sugar or not._

_._

_.  
_

**Sunburn**

"I _told_ you."

"Kurt-"

"I _told you no._ And yet you did it _anyway_."

Blaine pouted. Then winced when frowning agitated the red skin on his face. "_Kuuuurt_."

Kurt sighed, then went to the cupboard in the kitchen, searching for the sunburn ointment. "I don't know what to do with you," he said as he pulled the aloe vera out. "Come here."

Blaine came, the pout still on his face. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

Blaine smiled, a grin that was so infectious that Kurt couldn't help but grin too. And then he winced again. "I think my lips are burnt too," he mumbled as Kurt applied the aloe.

"Then no kissing until they're healed."

Blaine let out a gasp, then he sighed. "I'm stupid."

Kurt let out a laugh. "Yes, yes you are."

_But I love you anyway._

_._

_.  
_

**Dance**

Blaine loves dancing with Kurt.

He likes holding him close, his hands flat on Kurt's back, feeling the muscle as they move to the music together. He likes feeling Kurt breathe, their chests close together. He likes looking into Kurt's face when one of their heads is not resting on the shoulder of their partner.

But most of all, he likes dancing with _Kurt_, because Kurt is his everything; Kurt is his love, his light, and even after all these years, Kurt is still his heart.

_I love you_, he whispers into Kurt's ear.

_I love you too,_ Kurt whispers back and together they finish their first dance as husbands, love in their eyes.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_I should have updated this two weeks ago, but then I had school. And it sucked.

I hope that you guys enjoyed these short ones, and I'll have a longer one up on Sunday; review and let me know what you thought, please :)

Love,

UO


End file.
